Thousand Years
by anotherusermore
Summary: I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. Continuacion de Amnesia y Back to December.


**POV QUINN.**

Han pasado 3 meses desde mi accidente.

Me he recuperado físicamente bastante rápido, ya no uso la venda que cubria mi cabeza y las heridas que tenia en mi cara se han cerrado totalmente.

Mi memoria también se ha recuperado bastante bien.

Recuerdo casi totalmente a mi madre y a mis amigas, Santana y Brittany, recordé a mi hija y al tonto de Puck, basicamente he recordado casi todo y a todos.

Casi.

No la recuerdo a ella.

Rachel Berry no se ha movido de mi lado, todos los días viene a verme a casa, conversamos un poco y cuando se va siempre me pregunta lo mismo.

-Aun nada?

A lo cual siempre respondo con una negativa.

No lo entiendo, he recordado cosas sin importancia, pero a ella no puedo reconocerla, es como si mi mente la bloqueara, como si se negara a recordarla.

Ella no me platia nada de lo que hemos vivido, dice que quiere que yo la recuerde solo por ver su rostro, que cuando pase sabre por que.

No lo entiendo, pero espero hacerlo algún dia.

Aunque hay algo que me pasa con ella, algo bastante singular.

Cada vez que la veo, siento algo en el pecho, como una sensacion de calidez, que baja hasta mi estomago y de la nada se vuelve un ligero dolor.

No lo entiendo

Solo espero algún dia recordarla y comprenderlo.

Algún dia.

_xxxxxx_

**POV RACHEL.**

Han pasado tres meses desde el accidente de Quinn.

Tres duros meses de recuperación para ella.

Tres meses en los que ha recuperado su memoria y reconociendo a todos.

Excepto a mi.

Tres meses en los que he tratado de no separarme de ella esperando que un dia me mire a los ojos y me reconozca, ver ese brillo en su mirada cada vez que me veía, aquel brillo que solia tener el verano pasado, nuestro verano.

Pero no ha pasado nada de eso.

Se mente pareciera algo reacia a soltar las memorias sobre mi.

Y en cierto modo, eso me parece bien, por que aun no estoy lista para decirle que por mi culpa casi se mata, por la estupidez de la boda y por mi egoísmo al mandarle un mensaje de texto, pidoendole que llegara pronto.

Aun no estoy lista para decirle todo lo que paso después de que Sali de la capilla.

El como Finn no me dirige la palabra por el hecho de que lo dejara parado en el altar y que no haya accedido a cambiar la fecha de la boda o a retomar mi relación con el.

Parece ser que tuvo que pasar el accidente de ella para que yo me diera cuenta de lo egoísta que el puede ser.

Ese dia en el hospital cuando la descubri mirando el anillo en mi mano, crei ver una ligera chispa de desilusión en sus ojos, e inmediatamente me lo quite, no le di ninguna explicación, pero días mas tarde mientras me encontraba sentada en una silla al lado de su cama, leyéndole el libro de Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas, ella me lo pregunto.

-Por que tenias un anillo de bodas el día que desperté? Estas casada?

Debo decir que su pregunta me descoloco un poco, ya que me había concentrado mucho en la lectura, segundos después cuando tome completa conciencia, le respondi con la mayor calma del mundo, cuando por dentro me encontraba totalmente nerviosa.

-No Quinn, no lo estoy. Ese anillo no era mio, me lo puse por que no lo quería extraviar, pero no te preocupes, ya se lo entregue a su dueño y esta sano y salvo.

No le dije toda la verdad, pero tampoco le menti, por que sigo con la idea de que ella recuerde todo acerca de mi por si sola.

Y tres meses después aun lo espero.

Y la esperare una vida entera si es necesario.

_xxxxxxxx_

Y ahí se encontraban ambas, tal y como lo habían hecho durante los anteriores tres meses, sentatadas en el césped del patio trasero de la casa de Quinn, con Rachel leyendo en voz alta u Quinn recargada en un árbol escuchándola atentamente mientras miraba al cielo.

Disfrutaban de una tarde poco soleada y bastante agradable, era casi perfecto para una cita al exterior pensó Quinn, y después bajo su mirada observando los restos de comida que quedaban en la manta que descansaba a un lado de ellas, donde habían comido previamente, y una idea cruzo su mente.

Es esto una cita?

La idea la hizo sonreir, pero rápidamente la desecho, negando suavemente con su cabeza, movimiento que capto Rachel y la hizo separar su vista del libro, con una ligera sonrisa.

-O ya te aburri y estas luchando para no quedarte dormida, o estas pensando en otras cosas mientras yo leo para ti y estoy siendo terriblemente ignorada.

Quinn al verse descubierta se ruborizo un poco y se paso la mano por el pelo para despejarse un poco las ideas y al mismo tiempo darse un poco de tiempo para contestar.

-No es eso, solo que algo se colo en mi mente de la nada, pero claro que te estoy escuchando.

Rachel la escucho y algo de esperanza se reflejo en sus ojos.

-Algo se colo en tu mente? Algo como un recuerdo o algo asi?

Quinn la volteo a ver negando suavemente con la cabeza y la mirada de Rachel inmediatamente decayó.

-Solo pensé algo bastante tonto, de hecho amm… pensé que esta seria ina cita bastante perfecta, ya sabes el clima es perfecto y es bastante agradable estar aquí afuera y lo que comimos estuvo delicioso, pero obviamente esto no es una cita ni nada parecido.

Todo esto lo dijo mientras Rachel la miraba fijamente y Quinn solo le pudo sostener la mirada unos instantes para después bajarla a su regazo, de pronto muy apenada por lo que había dicho.

-Y te gustaría? Ya sabes, que esto fuera una cita? Conmigo?

Quinn levanto rápidamente la vista al escuchar la pregunta de Rachel y mirarla totalmente seria, no estaba bromeando.

-Yo amm… no lo se, creo que si. Estos días que hemos compartido juntas, me pasa algo, cuando estoy contigo o te veo, siento algo, como una necesidad de estar contigo, de recordarte, necesito hacerlo, pero no puedo y… y me frustra mucho que nadie me diga nada sobre ti, por que quiero saber por que siento esto, por que mi corazón se acelera cuando rozas mi mano cuando por equivocación tratamos de tomar el mismo libro, o por la manera en la que a veces me miras, por favor ayúdame a recordarte Rachel, ayudame por que creo que sola yo no puedo .

Frustración se dibujaba en la cara de Quinn mientras decía estas palabras, y el corazón de Rachel latia descontrolado dentro de su pecho, mientras analizaba cada una de las palabras de la rubia, palabras que salieron de la nada y parecía haber estado guardando desde hace algún tiempo.

Y entonces hizo lo que había querido hacer desde ese ultimo dia en los baños del instituto, lo que no sabia si ayudaría a la rubia a recordarla, pero aun asi lo iba a intentar.

La beso.

Poso sus labios suavemente sobre los de Quinn mientas la tomaba de las mejillas y las acariciaba suavemente.

Pronto Quinn correspondió al beso, pero de pronto un intenso dolor de cabeza la obligo a separarse de Rachel, sujetándose la cabeza.

Cerro lo ojos y las imágenes comenzaron a llegar a ella.

Todas de ella. De Rachel.

Y lo recordó todo.

Después de un minuto el dolor asi como llego se fue, dejando a una sorprendida Quinn aun con los ojos cerrados, derramando lagrimas, y a una asustada Rachel que no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Quinn con desesperación y acariciando su brazo.

Cuando Quinn levanto la mirada hacia Rachel, sus mejillas estaban mojadas con lagrimas derramadas y la miraba directamente a los ojos, cientos de preguntas llenaron su mente.

-No te casaste…

Rachel abrió sus ojos y miro a Quinn entendiendo por fin lo que había pasado.

-Quinn…

-Por favor Rachel, dime que paso.

Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn, y respiro profundamente algunas veces para tranquilizarse y después hablo lo mas tranquilamente que sus nervios le permitieron.

-No Quinn, no me case.

Los rasgos de Quinn se suavizaron, y alivio atravesó todo su cuerpo.

-Por que? Por lo que me paso?

-Quinn, todo lo que pude hacer al enterarme que habías tenido un accidente fue salir de la capilla para estar a tu lado, pero gracias a eso me di cuenta que mi vida no es al lado de Finn, nuestros caminos no deben ir de la mano, el… el no es lo que yo pensaba, lo que yo eperaba, y con eso claramente no puedo vivir durante toda la vida.

Quinn la miro fijamente, en ese instante solo una pregunta ocupaba su mente.

-Eso quiere decir que si yo hubiera llegado a tiempo, tu estarías casada con el?

Rachel bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo se Quinn, no me preguntes que hubiera pasado por que no lo se, no se si hubiera soportado estar mirándote mientas le daba el "si" a el, no se si hubiera salido corriendo de esa capilla contigo de la mano o de lo contrario quedarme y seguir con la ceremonia, no me preguntes eso, por que no lo se, lo único que se es que me dio un miedo terrible la posibilidad de perderte para siempre y no quiero pasar por esa situación otra vez, quiero estar contigo Quinn, para siempre, ahora se que eres el amor de mi vida y que te amo demasiado.

Ante estas palabras lo único que pudo hacer Quinn fue llorar y abrazar fuertemente a Rachel entendiendo perfectamente el sentimiento del que hablaba Rachel y perdiéndose en el aroma de su pelo.

-Yo también te amo Rachel, no tienes idea de cuanto.

Se separo de ella y unió sus frentes sonriendo ampliamente y mirando esos ojos marrones que tanto amaba, mientras Rachel se inclinaba hacia delante y atrapaba sus labios en un beso necesitado, feliz, que sabia a nuevo comienzo, a valor, valor de comenzar esta historia juntas, a pelear una por la otra, y amarse hasta que los latidos de sus corazones se los permitieran.

Amarse por mil años y por otros mil mas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, parece ser que este si es el final de estos tres capítulos.<strong>

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron y dieron favorito a las historias, y para quienes pedían que lo subiera todo en un solo fic, lo siento pero me era imposible darle un nombre a las tres historias en conjunto ya que, por que que pueden ver, me inspire en canciones diferentes para cada capitulo.**

**Espero les haya agradado la historia que surgió de mis pensamientos alcoholizados y bastante dramaticos.**

**Sin mas me despido, espero volver por aquí pronto!**

**E.M.S.**


End file.
